


Made of steel and rust

by Estirose



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Harry hopes his gift to his 13 year old son will smooth things over.AU, 100 word Drabble.





	Made of steel and rust

**Author's Note:**

> I went with a Pichu instead of a Pikachu because Harry figured Tim might bond better with one, IDK.
> 
> Also, Rosie is my name for Grams.

Harry held the wiggling little Pichu in his lap on the train. There was a lot he had to make up for to Tim, and he figured his son's thirteenth birthday was maybe a time to do it, or at least start trying to patch things up.

Sure, Rosie had said that Tim hadn't wanted a Pokemon, but maybe he'd change his mind. At least it might cheer him up if he had a companion Pokemon to hug. Or at least be there for when he cried. Maybe he'd even think better of his old man.

Harry could only try.


End file.
